


Change of Pace

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, Making Out, Romance, Sexual Content, also i'm surprised how many people wanted a sequel to ready to try, granted i was going to make a follow-up anyway but omg, i'm real shook, it counts, just in time for the valentine's season amiright, okay it's not the valentine's day event itself but still, so have this follow-up of these crazy kids guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: Ann and Akira head to Ann's place to hang out for the afternoon. Seeing as this is Akira's first visit to her house, Ann promises him a good time as she shows him around. Once the two of them get more comfortable, they also get a little more... spontaneous.





	Change of Pace

There was always a sort of giddiness inside of her when he comes to her to hang out. Even when the two of them have been together for a while, Ann still has that feeling of butterflies fluttering about in her chest. She and Akira have grown used to each other as friends, and were growing used to each other as lovers. Despite that growing familiarity, she still couldn’t help the butterflies. Somehow being with him made everything feel so… new. Trying out new things, stopping by new hot spots for the afternoon… even when they were doing the same things that they’ve always done before they got together, that felt like an adventure. Ann still doesn’t know if that particular feeling is born from being in love or not, but whatever it was, it always made her feel really happy.

After a while of doing get togethers, playful flirtations, and more physical affections, there eventually comes a pesky little desire to try something a little more… bold. A little more intimate. Something that she would never thought to do with anyone back in spring, especially considering what she has endured during that whole situation with Kamoshida. But with Akira being concerned, there was a lot of trust between the two of them, first and foremost. Having a lot of love and a lot of trust goes a long way with doing something so personal and intimate, and that gave Ann the confidence to try something and see how it goes. 

Was she nervous about it? _Hell yeah she was._ They weren’t exactly going _all the way_ , but still… in terms of their relationship and Ann in general, it was a big step to take. She had no idea how she was going to ask about it, much less thinking about how it would actually go. But they eventually did go through with it. And god, _it was worth it._

When she would remember their last intimate adventure, Ann would lightly trace her bottom lip with her finger, smiling to herself as a light blush colored her cheeks. The pure thrill that settled within her while she was doing… that, was… incredible. The feeling that she felt while she moved her head through the motions, Akira’s voice goading her on in the midst of his pleasure, the powerful notion of the fact that she was one making him call her name over and over… and even though the taste of it had more to be desired, it was more so the pure emotion of it that made it all worthwhile.

She definitely wouldn’t mind doing it again.

Akira comes to her again after school, and once again, she’s just happy to spend time with him. As they walk side by side they talked, mainly trying to figure out where to go today. Ideas whir in Ann’s mind until one sticks out in her head, and she almost can’t believe that she hasn’t thought about it before.

“Why don’t we go to my place?”

Akira blinked a few times, a little bewildered at the suggestion. “Wait, what? You serious?” he asked, making sure that he heard that right.

“Yeah, why not?” she replied with a shrug. “I’d thought we’d go for a change of pace this time. I mean, we’ve been going to Leblanc for so long at this point, and I never thought to bring you to my place for once.”

“True, but… is that alright with your folks?” he asked. He looked as calm as he normally did, but Ann couldn’t help but notice that there was a little… nervous look in his eye. Akira? Nervous? It doesn’t happen very often, but it is striking when it’s there.

“It should be okay. My parents haven’t been home for a while. I think I’ve mentioned that before… and my caretaker doesn’t come home until nighttime, so it’d just be us.” Ann explained. But she did understand Akira’s concerns. It wasn’t like she was bringing Shiho or another girl over… she was bringing a boy. And not just any boy: _she was bringing her boyfriend._ Compared to them hanging out in Leblanc and Ann coming to his room for the first time with the guys, Akira coming to her room was a really big statement. And her folks weren’t the overprotective type, but they would be a little… caught off guard if they suddenly came home and saw a boy they didn’t know in their daughter’s room, to say the least.

Still, Ann thought that it was a good idea to have. Akira has allowed her and everyone else to settle down and be themselves in that cafe. Let him come into her world for once. She reaches her hand over to grab his and smiled. “Hey, it’ll be okay. Trust me.” she assured with confidence. “And hey, if you wanna, I’ll even feed you with snacks and stuff while we’re there! I mean, it’s no cafe or anything, but it’ll be good I’ll bet!”

Akira chuckled at that, becoming a little more at ease at her words. His hand clasps hers in a gentle squeeze, and he smiled back. “You’ve got a deal.”

“Yay!” she cheered, a little louder that she would’ve liked. Ann immediately covers her mouth when she realizes that, and blushes a little in her embarrassment. _Not so loud, Ann._ The embarrassment was short-lived though, as she laughs her worries away. “Then we’re off! Don’t worry, I actually don’t live that far away.” she said, taking steps to lead the way. Akira follows close after her, their hands still linked as they head to the train station.

They’ve managed to stay together within the sea of people flooding the train, hands grasping at the metal poles as they endured people bumping into them without so much as a care. Ann presses on along the way once they’ve got off at their spot. Beyond the station and the underground mall… beyond Central Street and the afternoon bustle, she keeps on to her path home. Ann knew the way like the back of her hand, and yet she couldn’t help but feel the butterflies in her stomach once again. Damn giddy nerves. She couldn’t help it since she very well knew the reason why she was feeling this way.

“Almost there!” she chimed, turning her head to see Akira still walking behind her and holding her hand. He keeps his smile as he nods back at her, but he was too busy looking around his surroundings in his curiosity. Really… you’d think he’d be an expert on Tokyo by now. But she supposed that Akira hasn’t truly been everywhere, even when it often seemed that way. A thought then crossed Ann’s mind as she walked down the street; she’s the one showing him something new this time. When she thought about it like that, it only made her that much more excited. This was definitely going to be a good idea! Ann keeps at her pace until they cross a few more blocks, and she gestures to the building ahead proudly.

“We’re here!”

Ann’s family wasn’t _Okumura Foods_ rich, but as her parents were both fashion designers sought out all over the world, they were definitely more well off than others. And it definitely showed once the two got to Ann’s home. As Ann unlocked the keys and opened the door, it was like being an another world entirely. Most of the rooms were clean and orderly, with expensive looking furniture neatly and stylishly placed as if one was looking at a real estate magazine. There was a large window with a balcony overlooking the city that could be seen ahead on top of the stairs nearby, and the kitchen itself looked sleek and modern in design.

Needless to say, Akira was floored.

“You… live here?” he asked, trying to keep his jaw from dropping.

“Yup. Home sweet home, I guess.” Ann answered, taking off her shoes and leaving them by the door. As Akira moves to do the same, she takes a quick glance at his expression and smiled a little. God, he looked so surprised! Ann naturally thought her house was nothing too special, but she didn’t count on Akira being so surprised over all of this. It was adorable. 

“What, not what you expected?” she quipped.

“Something like that, yeah…” Akira admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Honestly, he didn’t know what he expected. But it certainly wasn’t… _this._

“That’s cute.” Ann mused sweetly. She puts down her school bag nearby the door and beckons him to come along. “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Akira follows close after her as she shows him around her house. Ann often mentioned that she thought that there wasn’t much to see, despite her hamming up this makeshift tour of hers. Sure, her folks had chic tastes in design, but... If she were to be completely honest, her attachments were more towards the outside than home itself. Hanging around the underground mall, walking through Central Street, hanging out with Shiho -- and later on, the rest of her friends. That was where her attachment was, despite the grievances she has about Shibuya itself sometimes. Moving around from place to place throughout her life kind of lessened the idea of being attached to a house as ‘home’.

But as she was showing Akira around the rooms and she was watching him take in the surroundings in his silence, Ann couldn’t help but get a kick out of it. Even if she herself didn’t see her place as a big deal, the wonder in Akira’s eyes made everything worth it. Here she was, showing him something new about her that he wasn’t exposed to before now, and she could see that he was appreciative of it by the look on his face. 

Oh yeah, this was a great idea.

They eventually end up on the second floor, close to where Ann’s room was supposed to be. Akira, in the meanwhile, was distracted by the large window and the balcony that overlooked the city. Ann approaches him and sees him standing outside, his eyes looking up at the afternoon sky with his elbows resting against the banister. She begins to open her mouth to say something, but changed her mind. Instead, she moves to stand next to him, her arms atop the banister as she leans her body forward a little and crosses her legs. After a while, he begins to smile.

“You weren’t kidding, Ann…” he finally spoke. “This is some view over here.”

“Told you.” Ann replied, with a sly smile on her face. “If you really want to be impressed, you should really see it at night. You can’t really see the stars well in Tokyo, but… seeing everything light up from here stretch far beyond what I can reach. I haven’t really thought about it like this before, but… it’s pretty nice. Though you got to admit, the afternoon view is not too bad either!”

Akira chuckles a little as he glances over at her. “No, it isn’t.” he said.

They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, gazing at the view before them. The afternoon wind blows against them in a gentle breeze, making Ann’s hair blow softly against it. She occasionally brushes away any wild strands that blew too close to her mouth or too close to her eyes. Eventually, she feels a hand tuck a strand neatly behind her ear, and she smiles. It doesn’t stop the breeze from practically playing with her hair, but it was nice for Akira to try. 

There was one more spot in her house that Ann wanted to show him while he was here, and she’ll admit that there was a little nervous pit growing in her stomach now that they were there. Even so, she wasn’t going to back out from it. On the contrary. Despite that little nervous flutter, she was more so looking forward to it than anything else. Ann turns to face Akira, briefly standing on her toes to give a quick peck on the cheek. Once she got his attention, she gestures her head towards the inside of the house and smiles.

“Come on, Akira. Time for the grand finale.” she said.

Ann was the first to walk away from the balcony and go towards her room. It actually wasn’t that far away from where they were, only a few doors down. Akira straightens himself up and goes to where she was waiting for him. He sees her standing beside one of the doors with her hand on the doorknob, ready to open it. When he finally approaches, Ann twists the doorknob and pushes the door open, revealing the room inside.

“Tada!”

Compared to the rest of the house, which was either neutral or color-coded with matching stylish furniture, Ann’s room felt a lot warmer. The walls were rich and vibrant in color, with posters and pop art adorning them. There were a few multi-colored stuffed pillows that were either placed on the bed or sprawled over the floor. There were DVDs, books -- mostly fashion magazines or international books from what he could tell -- in a small bookshelf beside her bedroom window, and a few stray books on the floor. Little decorations adorned some of the cabinets and the shelf from the vanity mirror that was next to the door, a few that he can recognize that he gave to her as gifts. Ann’s bed looked comfier than Akira’s from looks alone ( _Which is unsurprising considering how he first saw his bed when he first came to the city._ ), with fluffy pillows and a warm looking comforter that looked mostly made. He can only imagine how it feels when you actually sleep in it.

Akira entered the room and felt a wave of comfort wash over him, and for once since he came inside the house, he immediately relaxes. Ann entered the room after him and looked around once, her face dropping afterwards. She then facepalmed, cringing at herself.

“Agh, dammit! I forgot to clean it this morning!” she groaned. She was so gung-ho about bringing Akira to her home and yet she forgot that she didn’t clean her room for a while. Some first impression, right? The freaking attic was cleaner than this on her first visit there! _The attic!_ Unbelievable. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Looks like I didn’t think everything through… ugh. Man… I’ve got all my pillows and stuff everywhere too...” God, she couldn’t even imagine what Akira must be thinking right about now. Ann’s mind was whirring, immediately thinking of the worst possible reaction from him. But...

He laughed.

Ann gasped once she heard him laughing, and she groaned again. “Don’t laugh at this!” she cried, nudging him in the arm as he laughed. How humiliating… she was feeling a little embarrassed right now. Ann facepalmed once more, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “...okay. Yeah. Laugh it up, Chuckles. Your girlfriend’s a mess, I get it. Whatever.” she sighed, dejected.

“Ann, it’s okay.” Akira assured, his laughter beginning to slow down. He cleared his throat a bit, and continued. “Besides, I wasn’t laughing at the mess.”

Ann quirked a brow in confusion. “You weren’t?”

“No.”

“Then what were you laughing at?”

“Nothing much. It’s just…” Akira takes a moment to look around the room and take in his surroundings. He smiles warmly, certain of his thoughts. “I like it. This… feels like you.”

“...really?” she couldn’t help but ask. Ann was stunned silent for a moment, blinking a few times in her surprise. Here she was immediately overthinking that this was going to be an embarrassing disaster, yet he tells her that he likes it. Sure, it really was her blunder. But somehow Akira’s assurance put her more at ease… especially if this place reminded him of her so much. Ann released a deep sigh, relaxing herself from her previous mini-freak out, and smiled at him.

“You smooth-talker.” she quipped, wrapping her arms around his torso. She hears him chuckle under his breath as he wraps his arms around her in return, and her smile becomes more pronounced. “Good thing I got that you didn’t mean I felt like a mess.”

“Ann, face it. We’re a mess already.” Akira replied, poking a little fun at the both of them. Ann couldn’t help but laugh at that. It’s true. She can’t deny it.

“Stop that!” she exclaimed in her laughter. The two of them ended up laughing in each others arms without a care in the world. Even as their laughter eventually faded, the two of them remained in their embrace as they stood in the middle of the room. Ann felt warm already, her giddiness still pronounced in her energy. If she wasn’t sure that this was a good idea before, she was certainly sure of it now.

“So…” Akira began, breaking the comfortable silence. Ann looks up at him in her curiosity. “I’m guessing the tour’s over?”

She giggles a little. “The grand tour’s over, yeah.” she confirmed, nodding. “But that doesn’t have to be the only thing we can do…” With a playful grin, Ann reaches a hand up to bring Akira down to her level. Akira eases into this, having a really good idea about where this is going. Once he was close, Ann tilts her head up slightly to meet him halfway in a long, sweet kiss. There’s a little excitement there, seeing as she was kissing him in her room right now. And it can only grow. If Ann was going to be honest, she’s just getting started here.

She starts to guide him to the bed, slowly walking backwards as their kisses started to go from sweet to passionate. Ann kept going until she felt the back of her legs hit against her bed, and even then, her focus was all on him. When they broke away for a slight moment, Ann lowers herself down to sit on the edge of her bed. Her grin still remaining on her features, she beckons Akira closer to her with her fingers. _‘C’mere.’_ When she watches his expression change… Ah, she could see it. That catlike smirk of his dripping with roguish charm. When it was directed at her like this, all she could feel was excitement. She can recognize a part of Joker when she sees him. And all of this was in reaction to her Panther-esque confidence.

Akira lowers himself down, propping his knee on the bed as he kisses her again with fervor. Soft smacks sound off in the room, even when Ann adjusts herself so that he could get on the bed properly. Before long, she was laying on her bed with Akira on top of her. And even then, their kisses never showed any signs of slowing down. Hands eventually began to wander, with Ann feeling a gentle caress at her sides. Smiling against his lips, she pulls him down to her, her head tilting slightly to adjust as she deepens their kiss. She practically drags a broken moan out of him when she did that, and she giggles. Secretly, she loved it when she was able to make him be a little loud. When Ann wants to get bold, _she gets bold._ And she makes sure that he knows it.

Their bodies are becoming more and more active this time around as they tilt their position to the side. Against their passionate kisses, Ann could feel the soft rub of Akira’s body against hers. There was a heated feeling growing inside of her whenever she felt it. Combined with the feeling of his lips against hers, practically tasting his hot breath as she parts from him from a second and comes back for more… the soft friction that came from her moving her body against him and his hand gently pressing her to his body felt good. _Really good._ The moan that escapes from her was also half a gasp once she realizes what exactly was rubbing against her -- _something_ was becoming more pronounced. Akira himself wasn’t even aware of it until he heard the gasp in her voice, and he suddenly stops. A blush adorns his cheeks as he was catching his breath, but his expression was one of guilt.

“Did I scare you?” he asked. “Sorry…”

Ann shook her head as assurance to both statements. She was surprised, yes. But not scared. “Don’t be.” she replied, before stealing a lighter peck on his lips. “It feels good.”

The guilty expression washes away from Akira’s face, and a smile takes its place. “Yeah?” he then asked, kissing her softly in return.

“Mhm…” she hums against his lips, smiling as she feels him pull her against him once again. She then takes the initiative and moves her body against his, and he’s the one that moans against her lips this time. _Goddamn._ Ann couldn’t help but shiver as it vibrates through her. Akira’s moans -- when he doesn’t hold himself back -- were deep. He may not say too much in midst of his heavy breathing and breathy chuckles, but once she drags a sound out of him… _damn._ It was the hottest thing on earth. Ann must admit, it was a powerful kind of feeling knowing that _she_ could make the fearless leader of the Phantom Thieves make a sound like that. It was a sound that she knew only she was allowed to hear, and that makes all the more special when she was able to make it come out.

Her smile remains as the two of them were practically grinding against each other, their soft moans and pants filling the room. Then a thought entered her mind. If it felt this good like this, then…

Ann makes her move, parting from him for a moment before she rolls and moves herself on top of him. She sits up straight, her palms gently resting on his chest as she looks down from below. Ann being on top of Akira wasn’t a new thing by now… but the tent in his pants that was beneath the in-between of her legs was. She blushes madly at this sensation, biting at her bottom lip as certain thoughts entered her mind. Both of them still had all of their clothes on, nothing save the bed and maybe their hair was unkempt. But damn… _damn!_ Her heart was practically beating out of her chest. This was… this was practically -- _God._ She was being especially adventurous right now. It stuns her when she realizes how much she’s taken the lead this time.

It stuns her even more that she realized she wants to keep going.

“Ann…” Akira’s voice snaps her out of her inner thoughts, and she regains her focus. Ann looks down at the boy she loves, smiling at the sight of him like this. His messy dark hair spread against her pillows in a messy sprawl. His breathing was calming down, making his chest heave more evenly. His half-lidded gray eyes -- a little obscured by the small glare from his glasses -- were gazing back up at her, shimmering with love and an underlying intensity just waiting to burst. His hands were placed upon her hips when she shifted her position, and his thumbs were moving in soothing little circles against her sides. He truly was a handsome guy, damn him. “...you okay?”

Ann nodded. “I should be asking you that.” she replied. Her blush eases slightly, but her face was still a little flushed. “I kinda caught you off guard jumping on you like this, huh? I swear this wasn’t planned.”

Akira closes an eye at her with a teasing smirk, chuckling under his breath. “That’s okay. I definitely don’t mind it.” he said. His tone was definitely becoming a little coy right there… such a cheeky bastard. “I think I kinda like spontaneous Ann.”

“Heh…! Shut up!” she laughs, winking at him in return. Spontaneous… well, that was definitely a word for it. It really fits to this little intimate session of theirs… a spontaneous adventure. “Since you don’t mind this… then you don’t mind if I start moving, do you?” she asked.

His hold on her grows firm on her hips, keeping her more steady where she was. Ann could see a spark in his eye, and his smirk only grew into a confident grin. “Bring it.” he answered.

He asked for it.

A roll of the hips. That was how it went, right? Ann lightly bit at her bottom lip as she began to move. Her pace was slow as she tried to find a consistent rhythm, something that she could easily keep up with. Getting started was admittingly a little awkward, as she was more afraid of falling over on the bed than just doing it. Akira’s hold on her keeps her in place, and it helps her become more comfortable doing this. She can feel it, the gratifying friction that came from her rubbing against him… Ann couldn’t help but sigh in her pleasure. This felt so good… why did this feel so good with clothes on? Her heart was beating faster the longer she keeps at it, and her face becomes more flushed the steadier she becomes with her pace. If this is how good it felt without taking their clothes off, then Ann couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like if she and Akira went all the way.

A soft groan emits from Akira’s lips, and it goads her on. Ann’s pace becomes more consistent, with her becoming more vocal as she finds her rhythm. She finds a key spot and focuses on it, making sure that the both of them felt it. Now confident in her actions, she begins to pick up her pace. The sensation becomes more pronounced when she went faster, and it melds into something so satisfying when she keeps at that pace. Ann releases a soft moan in midst of her panting, eyes squeezed shut as she relishes in the grind. 

Below her, Akira himself was coming undone, his teeth gritted as another groan escapes him. She peeks an eye open, and she could hardly believe it when she saw him. _God._ It was one thing to make him lose his usual composure. It was something that she wished she could do so many times. But it was another thing entirely to actually _see_ him come undone. Akira’s face was about as flushed as hers was, his lips parted slightly as he was panting from under her. His eyes remained on her, half-clouded in midst of his own pleasure, but focused. His hands were still gripping at her hips as she grinded against him, but Ann could feel his hands beginning to shake. Is he close?

“Ann…” he moaned out her name, and she felt herself shiver at the sound of it. How is it that he can make her name sound so… so powerful? She doesn’t know how that happens, but… it encourages her to keep going. Moving her hips like this was getting tiring, but she was determined to keep going. At the very least, she was determined not to stop until he finishes. 

“Ann --” Akira groans again, the second time sounding a little more urgent. Surely he must be close, right? He gets a little louder when he gets close. She figured that she should start noticing these kinds of things if they were doing these… intimate things more often. Ann leaned her body forward, her pace becoming a lot more erratic as she did so. Despite that, she leaned in close enough to steal a kiss. Immediately, Akira wraps his arms around her bent form tightly, holding her close to him as their lips locked and her hips continued to roll against him. And they kept at that position until Akira couldn’t take any more.

“Ann…! Oh, shit -- !”

Akira releases a sharp groan as he came, louder than the last time she heard it. His embrace gets tighter as his body goes stiff. His head jolted upward against her pillow, his mouth agape as he gasps for breath, and his eyes were squeezed shut. He held that position for a few seconds, allowing the rush to flow through his body before he slumped on the bed. Ann stops moving her hips, and she remains still as she lets Akira catch his breath. She takes a second to cradle his face with her hand and plant a soft kiss on his other cheek. Ann then relaxes a bit, laying herself on top of him and idly played with the messy curls in his hair. Once he had finally calmed down a little, Akira lets out a breathy laugh as he wrapped his arms around Ann once again.

“Bad girl.” he teased, his voice still a little husky.

Ann couldn’t help but smirk at that. “Hey. You’re the one who said _‘Bring it.’_ ” she pointed out.

“Yeah, but you started it.” he countered.

She huffed at that. Maybe she couldn’t fight against that one. “...okay, yeah. I totally started it.” she conceded. “But that… oh my god, that was more amazing that I thought it would be.”

“No kidding…” Akira agreed, breathless. “We were still in our uniforms when we were doing that and that still felt incredible… _how in the hell?_ ”

“I know, right!?” Ann exclaimed. “I mean, I know _how._ We just did it. But how?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s something we shouldn’t question.” Akira smiled as he eased himself against the bed, his hand rubbing Ann’s shoulder as he continued to hold her in his arms. “Whatever the case may be, I’m just happy that I can feel you all around me right here.”

Ann smiled warmly as she laid her head against his chest with a dreamy sigh. She snuggles herself against him as they allowed each other to catch their breath after what they just did. Once she was content where she was, she remained still with him as she closed her eyes. Though it could be really easy for her to fall asleep like this, she was simply taking everything in. She could smell the faint scent of coffee beans that seemed to always cling to his clothes. She felt the familiar feeling of her soft bed beneath them, which can feel like you’re laying on a cloud if you’re laying on the right spot. With her head atop of Akira’s chest, she could hear his heartbeat slowly calming down, his breathing more level after he came down from his previous high. Somehow this wasn’t what she thought would happen when she suggested that they’d come to her room this time, but she didn’t care. Ann was in the safety of her room while wrapped in the strong arms of the boy she loves, and she felt over the moon because of it.

The two of them remained there cuddling on Ann’s bed for a while, even when Akira had long since calmed down. Everything felt really slow and comfortable, and Ann felt like she really could fall asleep for real. And she probably could have had Akira not broken the silence with a question that made her wide awake.

“Hey. Still feeling adventurous?”

Ann moves her head to look up at Akira, noticing a small spark in his eye. “Uh oh. What are you thinking about, mister?” she asked him, growing suspicious.

A knowing smile crept its way upon his lips. “Do you remember the last time we were all over each other like this?” he asked. “I remember you wanting to try something that day.”

Oh, _that._ Unwittingly, Ann bashfully bit at her bottom lip as the memory entered her mind, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “Hehe, I remember.” she answered, smiling a little. “What, you want me to do that again?”

Akira shook his head, but his smile grew a little bigger at the thought. “I probably need to clean up a bit if I wanted to do that.” he said, chuckling lightly. “After all, you practically rode me to oblivion.”

Ann blushed a little, shyly burying her face within his blazer. Right, she did make him… damn, he still needed to go back to Leblanc after this, didn’t he? She really didn’t think of that at the time… whoops. It probably wouldn’t be fair to let him go home without freshening up a little. “Sorry,” she apologized. “I’ll let you use the bathroom before you go, okay?”

“Thanks,” he thanked. “But don’t shoo me off just yet. There really is something else that I want to try with you too.”

Oh? So that’s what it was. Ann sat up a bit, looking down at Akira with a curious look to her eye. He eventually rises up from the bed, sitting upright as he looks her in the eye. “It’s not that I want you to do it to me…” he began. _“...but it’s that I want to do it to you.”_

He wanted to --

Oh. 

Ohhhhhhh.

_He wanted to try eating her out._

Ann’s blush deepened a shade, unable to find the exact words to express her surprise. “Akira, you… you wanna…?” she stammered. She didn’t know why she was starting to get bashful now, especially after what she just did to him before this. Exploring more intimate waters was still, relatively, a new thing for the both of them, she knew. And she couldn’t help but blush madly because of it. Akira’s smile becomes softer as he brushes aside a few stray strands of hair from Ann’s face.

“Only if you want to, Ann.” he replied. “If you’re not comfortable with it, that’s okay. We’ll drop it.”

Ann smiled at him for his understanding, but shook her head. “Thanks for being considerate of me, Akira. But that’s okay. You know I trust you.” she said. Ann reaches over to hold both of his hands in her own, and squeezes them gently as a show of assurance. She may get bashful at times, but there was no way that she would ever be uncomfortable around him. She knows that he would stop whatever they were doing in a heartbeat if she wasn’t in the mood for it. But it was always nice to hear him be so considerate of her, even when it’s a no-brainer. It just shows how much he cares. 

“And to answer your first question...” she trailed off, leaning forward so that she could softly kiss him once again. That, she could hardly get tired of. Ann’s answer was made poignant to him, with every word that she says being punctuated by little stolen pecks upon his lips:

“I’m. Still. Feeling. Adventurous.”

The last kiss that was made was a longer one. It’s not quite as intense or passionate as the ones prior to when they started this impromptu session in her room, but it was calming in a sense. Pleasant. It was a prelude to what was coming, and Akira recognized it. He hums against her lips, forming a smile that looked to be more playful in nature. When they part, their eyes met and their faces were barely an inch apart from each other. The anticipation was growing here, the both of them could feel it. “I want to hear you say it.” Akira whispered, his voice low enough for Ann alone to hear.

“Now who’s being bad?” Ann teased, giggling at him. Once again, her heart starts to beat a little faster. She won’t lie and say that she wasn’t a little bit nervous. She was, but she was more so certain with all of her heart. The tinge of excitement that she felt before returned, and she couldn’t help but return Akira’s smile with one of her own. _Let’s try it._ “Akira…” she begins softly, her arms wrapping themselves loosely around his shoulders. She steals another brief peck on his lips, before declaring her definitive answer:

“Give me your best shot.”

 _There it is._ Understanding her clear answer, Akira’s smile only grew as he nodded. He leans in once more, his kiss just as pleasant as the one she gave him last. When he parts from her, Ann sees that devilish little spark in his eyes again, with a playful smirk to match as he spoke again. “Get comfy.” he warned. She swore that she felt a rush shoot up her body when he said it, and her excitement came back at full force.

Ann lifts herself off of him, crawling to the left side of the bed so that he could get up. Akira rose, getting up from his spot of the bed, but never going too far away from her. The two of them switched spots, with Ann eagerly laying her back against her bed and Akira taking a seat on the edge of it. She made sure that she made herself comfortable in her spot, her legs up and knees bending slightly as she snuggled against the bed. “Okay… I’m good.” she signaled. Akira nodded, moving in to do the rest.

He centers himself in front of her legs, a blush coloring his cheeks as he noticed how close he was to uncharted territory. His hand rested on her knees, though he didn’t make a move to go down further just yet. Ann noticed his lips thinning as his blush becomes more pronounced, and his eyes flicker to her as if to seek her approval. She smiles gently at him, nodding along to encourage him to go on.

“It’s okay.”

Akira smiles at her in return, and his hand finally begins to go down. Slowly he moved down along her legs, the fabric of her thigh-high socks changing to the bare skin of her inner thigh beneath his hand. Further down he goes until his hand disappears within her skirt. He reaches over until he finally finds what he was looking for: the top elastic waistband to her panties. Ann lifts her lower half up briefly so that he could slide it off her with ease, and she could feel him doing just that. The only article of clothing that was removed throughout all of this was moving up her bended legs, its light pink color a contrast to her bright red socks as it slides off against them. Akira removes it and rests it besides the two of them on the bed, leaving Ann exposed to him alone.

She shudders, feeling the cooler breeze from beneath her skirt. Still, she situated herself further as she opened up her legs a little, allowing Akira to lay himself in-between them. They were both flushed in the face, the heat building up on their cheeks. A bundle of nerves were setting within Ann, with feelings of excitement, nervousness, anticipation and giddiness swirling within her all at once. She could feel his gentle touch rub against her inner thigh, testing the waters. She sighs at his experimental touch. Ann couldn’t help but wonder if this was how Akira felt last time, when she was exploring him like he was doing now. Every gentle touch he gives makes her more sensitive to what was going on. And as she watches him lower himself further, it stuns her enough to realize that this was going to happen. _They were really going to do this._

“Last chance.” Ann heard him say. Their eyes meet as Akira leans his head against her leg, the frizzy ends of his hair tickling her skin. She giggles at the sensation she could feel, and she smiles at him.

“Don’t you dare stop now.” she said.

Akira smiled at that. “Let me know what works, alright?” he said, his hand gently rubbing at her outer thigh. “I’m gonna try to pay close attention myself, but just in case… try and let me know anyway. I want to know what make you feel good.”

Well, this sounded familiar. Ann’s smile grew bigger at the realization. “You.” she answered with ease, using a familiar, yet very fitting answer.

Akira pauses for a second, then starts to chuckle under his breath. Oh, yeah. He recognized that answer too. “Stealing my lines now?” he quipped. Ann only winked at him in response.

He takes a moment to take off his glasses, folding them with one hand before setting them down on the windowsill. Looking down as to what exactly lies beneath her skirt, Akira takes a short breath in order to steel himself. “Here we go…” he voiced, a signal for both him and Ann to prepare for what was coming. Ann nodded, biting at her bottom lip as her head eased onto her pillow. She could only see the top of his hair at this point, and she figured that her heart would explode if she watched him go all the way down. So she closed her eyes, waiting for the moment that she would finally feel him at her core. She feels his hot breath beneath her, a tingling sensation that she sighed softly at. And then…

...

“…ah!”

Her eyes immediately shot back open.

It sort of tickled, the way his tongue moved against her folds. At the same time though… _goddamn._ This feeling... ! Up and down he goes at his experimental pace, filling her senses with little pulses of a foreign pleasure. She finds herself emitting a soft moan, her body reeling a little in her enjoyment. Ann didn’t know what she expected from this, but this... _this just felt too good._ This was a different feeling from when they were grinding against each other before. That was a gratifying friction that became an unexpected pleasure. This though… this was more direct. This felt even more personal… Since Akira was nestled in-between her legs, Ann was exposed in a place where only he can see and feel. And as he worked with the utmost care despite him being new at it, Ann’s expression was one of bliss as she enjoyed feeling him.

She has never felt anything like this.

“Mm… Akira…” she sighed, her hand clinging to the ends of her pillow. She supposed that she’s happy for once that nobody besides the two of them were in the house at the moment. That way she can express her pleasure without holding back too much. She was never that good at holding back anyway. She tries, but Ann knows that wasn’t her forte. Another moan escapes her as she feels a pulse rush up against her body. Akira’s hands had a solid grip on her hips so he could keep her in place. A smart idea, probably. Otherwise Ann would wiggle all over the place as she writhes in her bliss.

She feels a kiss against her skin, and then another. Akira was pressing brief kisses alongside the skin of her inner thigh, with the ends of his messy hair tickling at her leg as he moved. The combined touches of his lips and his hair made her laugh amidst her soft sighs. “Hey, that tickles!” Ann exclaimed, giggling at this. Smirking against her skin, Akira nuzzles his head against her leg so that his hair could tickle her a little more. That only served to make Ann laugh a little harder. As Ann’s laughter wanes a little, Akira returns to where he was before, and she’s back to feeling those little pulses within her. His tongue flickers up and down against her, dancing in small swirls until he reaches the top of her nub. And once Ann felt that, her eyes widened as a sudden moan escapes her.

“A-Ah! A-Akira…!” she gasped, the pulse feeling more like a jolt throughout her body. She doesn’t see the surprised face he made when he heard her gasp, but she could’ve swore that she felt him smirk against her just now. Oh god, he’s found the spot that he _should_ be touching. _‘Ohhhh, I’m doomed.’_ Ann thought to herself, her breathing starting to labor as he lingered on that same spot. His tongue circled around her clit, with each lap feeding into the pressure that Ann could feel building up within her. Her moans became a little louder, her hands grasping onto her pillow and her sheets respectively as more pulses shoot up her body with every lick.

God… this sensation was incredible! If she was already going nuts when Akira was new at this, then imagine what Akira could do to her if he _actually_ knew what he was doing. When that day comes, she is truly doomed.

“Akira…” His name comes out as a breathless whisper against her lips. “A-Aki --” She was suddenly cut off by her own moan, unbidden as she feels a long, teasing lick that reached from below her folds to the center of her clit. Didn’t she do something similar to him last time? This was revenge, wasn’t it!? “Hnnn… no fair, you tease…!” she whined, her eyes squeezed shut as she presses her head further against her pillow. Akira’s only response was making long, slow flicks of his tongue against her clit. And he had the nerve to hum innocently after that! God damn it, that jerk! He’s just teasing her at this point, isn’t he…?! But it was working. Every move he makes just makes Ann moan louder, and that seemed to just goad him on. She is really, truly glad that no one was home right now…!

He pulls her closer against his mouth, his grip on her waist firm as he continues to pin her squirming body in place. The pressure that Ann could feel coiling deep within her was a constant buzz, and each move that Akira made just made her all the more sensitive to his touch. That sensitivity made it all the more poignant as she feels him slowing down until she couldn’t feel anything but his hot breath against her. _‘Wait, no. Don’t stop…! What are you planning over there?’_ she thought. As if to answer that question in her head, she then feels his lips close around her core, and he gently sucks her in as if he was sucking in air. That made her lose it. Her body instinctively bucked against his mouth, making him jump in surprise before he pins her down again. Unable to hold it back, Ann releases a louder moan as she arches her back up from the bed.

“Oh my god…!” she cried out, feeling the pulses shoot up her body once again. This was insane. The heat was going to her head, her heart was beating rapidly, and she couldn’t stop moaning out his name. She was going to be reduced to a blubbering mess at this rate…! Ann opened her eyes, half-lidded and shimmering in light of such passion. She tries to sit upright just enough to actually see Akira down below. She was probably going to explode on the spot, but she didn’t really care. She just wanted to see him.

Akira was down below, his messy bangs obscuring his closed eyes a little. He was fully focused upon pleasing Ann, his head bobbing along with his movements. His hands, though firm on their hold upon her waist, occasionally moves alongside her shaking thigh in a gentle caress. Considering where he was, Ann didn’t get a good look at his face initially. That changed when he noticed that she was watching him. Akira’s eyes finally opened, and he looks up at Ann’s flushed face. His eyes were shimmering in his passionate love beneath his dark bangs. But at the same time his intensity, which was beneath the surface before, was now out at full force. All of his focus was put entirely on her. When their eyes finally meet each other, his lips curved into a smile against her core.

Goddamn, if that wasn’t the hottest thing she has seen on this good green earth --

“Want me to stop?” he finally spoke, the huskiness back in his voice.

Ann shuddered at the sound of his voice before letting out a breathless laugh. “Hell no.” she answered. He better not stop. Not when she’s this close.

Akira chuckled at that, and Ann swore that his voice vibrated through her because of how close he was. “As you wish.” he said, dipping his head back down so that he could resume what he was doing. Ann groaned as she lays herself back down on her bed, writhing under his touch once again. This boy is truly going to be the end of her!

Ann’s whole body was shaking. Try as she might to stay still, she just couldn’t do it! The sensation that she could feel was too much. Every time she said his name, it immediately fell out into a moan. Her chest heaved up and down in midst of her heavy panting, her hands practically clawed at her comforter, and now? Even her legs were shaking, and Ann tried to be careful to not unknowingly crush Akira’s head while he was in-between them. She was overwhelmed. Feeling his tongue swirl and dance against her core… feeling his hot breath as he kept on… everything that he was doing was filling her senses completely and fed into the heat that was coiling within. And she could feel that heat getting ready to burst at any given moment. As addicting as it was to chant his name in the heat of the moment, she had to let him know. She isn’t going to last much longer.

“Akira…” Ann tried to speak, her voice shaking as she did. That pressure is building… and rising… oh god, this heat was really getting to her head. “A-Akira, I… I-I think I’m gonna -- ! I think I’m close…!” she warned, panting heavily as she was steadily losing herself. 

Akira hummed, signaling that he’s heard her warning loud and clear. One of his hands releases her waist in order to reach out to her hand, which was clinging to her comforter for dear life. When Ann felt his hand on top of her shaking knuckles, she immediately lets go of the comforter so she could grab hold of his hand. Their fingers linked together and held on tight, both unwilling to let the other go. Ann’s breathing hitched, her panting becoming smaller and faster as she gasps for breath. As the pressure within her grows larger and larger with Akira quickening his pace in order to coax it out, Ann becomes overwhelmed with a feeling that she has never felt before. Is this… what this kind of pleasure felt like…?

“Oh, god…!”

The rush overflows through her entire body as Ann let out a high-pitched moan that filled the entire room when she came. Her back arches from the bed in an immediate reaction, and her eyes were squeezed shut as her head pressed hard against her pillow, jolting upward as her mouth went agape. Down below, Akira was at the receiving end of the proof of her orgasm spilling against his lips. He froze as he felt it, initially unsure of whether or not he should pull away. But when the moment was calmed and her body slumped back down on the bed, he then decided to move. Ann twitched as she felt his tongue slowly lapping up the remnants, still really sensitive after what she just experienced. Slowly Akira rose up, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand. He then crawls towards her properly with their hands still tightly linked to each other. It was a bit awkward to do, he’ll admit it. But even after all of that, they never let go of each other’s hands.

Their positions were now the opposite from where they started before, with Ann being the one who was calming down from that high this time. Akira laid beside her, gently stroking the hand he held with his thumb as he gazed lovingly at her. Ann was calming down a little, heaving more easily as her panting softened. Her body was more relaxed, her hand easing on the tight grip she had on Akira’s hand when she came. There was a dazed look to her eyes when she finally opened them, as if she was still slightly out of focus. And who could blame her? It wasn’t like she had anything like that happen to her before, much less anyone making that happen to her. That was all so… incredible. She felt like she was seeing stars! Ann could hardly believe all of that actually happened! But it did. Oh, it did. When she finally felt like she could actually speak, all Ann could do was utter one breathless word:

“Wow.”

Akira’s head perked up upon finally hearing her voice, and he smiled. “Hey,” he greeted, bringing the hand he held over to him so that he could kiss the back of it. “You okay?”

Ann slowly nodded before turning her head over to look at him. “Yeah…” she answered, her voice soft and airy. “I’m better than okay…” With a dreamy smile on her face, Ann turns her body over to the side to face Akira in full. She starts to giggle to herself, recalling what they just did just moments ago. “That was… Wow. I mean, that never happened to me before. It felt so... amazing…! I can’t even explain it! Did I... really do _that_ to you?”

Akira laughed a little as he nodded. “Yeah. Twice.”

“Oh my god… Wow.” Ann sighed in awe. She really could not stop saying that. “...I think I enjoyed that a little too much. I got a little loud there.”

“ _‘...a little?’_ ” Akira parroted, pulling Ann into his arms once again. “Ann, you were _very_ loud.”

“I was not…!” she retorted, pouting at him.

“Oh, yeah? I bet the entire block knows my name by now thanks to you.” A teasing smirk was made on his lips as he leaned in close to her, and dropped his voice low enough for Ann to hear him. “I’m not gonna lie; I loved it when you said my name like that.”

A furious blush colored Ann’s cheeks, and she bashfully bit her bottom lip. Oh, she knows exactly what he meant. “D-Don’t be so naughty!” she exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

“How did you say it? Oh, I remember…” he mused, tapping his chin as if he was in thought. Then he leaned in closer to her, their faces barely an inch apart before he spoke above a whisper. _“‘Akira…! Akira…! Mm, Akira…!’”_

_Oh, that son of a -- !!_

“S-Shut up, Akira…!” Ann stuttered, her blush growing even deeper the more that she listens to Akira mimicking her sounds of pleasure. It really doesn’t help that he’s this close to her while he’s doing that. His voice always seemed to make her shiver when he drops it low for her, even when it’s something dumb like this. And that didn’t help either. Embarrassed, she buries her red face against his chest and groans. She could hear him laughing at her again... ugh. Well, on the bright side, at least he wasn’t loud about his teasing her. 

“...okay, maybe I _was_ pretty loud.” she admitted in defeat. There was little point in fighting it. “But don’t expect me to apologize for it!”

“Who said I wanted that?” Akira quipped, his laughter fading under his breath. “I love it when you express yourself freely. I had to be doing something right for you to say my name like that, right?”

The blush doesn’t subside from her cheeks, but Ann did form a smile as she finally lifted her head to look up at him again. “...you did. You were amazing.” she complemented. He was definitely one reason why she ended up so breathless, that was for sure. “And maybe a little _too good_ for someone who’s supposed to be new at this. But I’m sure as hell not complaining about that part!”

Akira hummed at that as he formed a coy smile. “Oh, really?” he voiced. Maybe he’s found a new talent after all. “Is this something to look forward to when we’re in the mood, then?”

“Only if you’re being a good boy.” Ann replied, with a coy smile of her own. “But, yeah. I could definitely get used to doing that more often. When the mood is right, of course. And maybe sometimes we could do _the other thing_ , if you’re being really good.”

Akira hums again, his smile growing as he leans in close to her once more. “I could go with that.” he mused. With that deal sealed, he captures her lips in a kiss once again. Ann giggles against his lips as she melts into the kiss, her hands weaving their way to his messy curls as she finally wraps her arms around him.

That familiar giddy feeling returns to her once more, and Ann felt warm all over. As she lay there on her bed snuggled in Akira’s arms, she could feel the faint feeling of butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. It was funny how being more intimate with each other step by step was slowly feeling like a new normal for them, and yet she couldn’t deny the exciting sparks that set off whenever they try. It still stuns her how comfortable she felt through it all. Through her own forwardness, through Akira’s touch, and especially now, with the two of them cuddling like this after all that’s been done, she’s been so at ease. More importantly, she was so happy that he’s the one laying next to her like this.

The two of them remained there in Ann’s room, simply cuddling against each other and talking among themselves. until it was getting late in the day. Reluctantly they got up from the bed, with Ann telling him where the bathroom was so that he could freshen up a bit before he goes back home. She heads downstairs and sits by one of the lounge chairs to wait from him. If she could stretch the day a little longer and keep him there with her, she would. But no, she probably shouldn’t be too greedy. There will be more days in the future like this one, right? Right.

Akira eventually comes down the stairs to meet her, his hand combing through his hair as he walked. Ann walks with him to the door and watched as he put his shoes back on. As Akira opened the door in order to leave, he turns his head to look at Ann one more time.

“Thanks for having me over, Ann.” he thanked, with a small smile on his face.

“Hey, anytime! I told you it would be okay.” she replied, returning his smile with one of her own. “So, uh… see you tomorrow?”

Akira nodded as an answer. He then steps closer for a moment just so he could kiss her on the cheek goodnight. “Yeah. I’ll see you later.” he said, his smile growing as he backed away.

Always the gentleman, she figured.

Ann stood by her doorway as she waved goodbye to Akira, watching him go on his way before he disappeared into the growing night. Once she had lost sight of him, she closes the door and sighs dreamily. Recalling everything that’s happened in today’s little adventure, she couldn’t help but trace her lips with her fingers, still imagining his familiar lips on hers. Ann giggled to herself, satisfied as she goes about the rest of her night.

When the two of them finally go all the way, Ann knew that it’s going to be wonderful when that day comes.


End file.
